


All of the Above

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the team have some down time, Jack sort of frightens them</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Above

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 03/24/08

* * *

“Why don’t you ask Jack?”

Toshiko’s soft voice echoes and the man in question stops midway down the stairs in the central part of the hub. He looks to her and Gwen sitting together on the couch and then to Owen, bouncing a rubber ball off the wall opposite.

“Oh, yeah. This should be good.” Owen smirks, ball smacking the wall and coming right back to his hand.

Jack stands, hands on hips. “Ask me what?”

“Which do you prefer?” Gwen looks up at him, smiling, the gap in her teeth just visible. “Making love in the evening or in the morning?”

Again, Jack looks between the two women and Owen and back again. He grins, swaggering down the rest of the steps. “Why would you ever have to choose one or the other?”

“It’s part of a quiz.” Gwen lifts the magazine up to show him. “ ‘What Type of Lover Are You?’ ”

“She’s asking all of us,” Toshiko supplies. “Owen picked evening.”

“Good for helping you sleep.” He bounces the ball more forcefully and it flies away into the abyss, muttering, “Back when I could.”

Choosing not to comment on that, Jack plasters a smile on his face. “And you, Tosh?”

She blushes and looks down at her hands tightly clasped in her lap. “I’m… more of a morning person, I guess.”

“And Gwen?”

“Heh, whenever Rhys and I can find the time, really,” she laughs. “But I picked evening as well. So, come on, Jack. Which are you? A morning or a night?”

“Well…” He pauses to consider. He pauses for a really long time, screwing his face up in a thoughtful pose. “Well, I guess there’s nothing like a hot, hard shag after a long and stressful day.”

“So, you pick evening?” Gwen lifts a pen and notebook, but Jack continues on.

“Of course, it’s nice in the morning, too. Wake up relaxed,” a smile spreads over his face, “and Ianto is adorable with his hair all mussed and that sleepy look on his face. We can take our time, go real slow and he just kisses differently in the morning.” Jack’s eyes have taken on a far away look, a dreamy smile on his face.

The others dart looks between themselves and Gwen asks, “So, morning then?”

Jack shakes his head, frowning slightly. “What about on the slow days? When there’s nothing going on and we’re bored. Nothing like a little afternoon delight.” He winks, grin back in place.

“You mean,” Owen asks, “on the slow days when we’re _all_ in the hub? Right here?” He points to the three of them and the hub in general.

“You’ve never wondered why Ianto asks for my help with something in the archives? He knows them better than anyone, Owen. He doesn’t _need_ help down there. Well,” Jack chuckles, “not that kind of help.”

“Remind me never to enter a room with my eyes open from now on.”

“Middle of the day is not an option, Jack,” Gwen whines. “So, just pick one.”

“Then there’s the times you lot are out somewhere and he just tosses me onto the nearest desk.” Jack puts one foot up on the arm of the couch and leans forward. “Those are always good times. Fast and fun, don’t even bother stripping.”

Owen leaps away from his desk. “Is that how my chair got broken?”

“Oh,” Jack ignores him, reliving fond memories, “or sometimes he’ll jump me in the shower after a weevil hunt. Why aren’t showers in your quiz, Gwen?”

She looks up, dumfounded. Toshiko idly makes notes on a piece of paper.

“But maybe the best times are in the middle of the night, when neither of us can sleep. All he has to do is roll over and kiss me and we hope that the rift alarm doesn’t sound.” Jack’s face is wistful and everyone falls silent.

Ianto walks in with a file in hand. They haven’t noticed his presence yet and his eyes flick from one silent, vacant face to the next. “What’s going-” 

They all jump at the sound of his voice. Jack gives him a happy smile and nods. 

“Nope, never mind. I don’t want to know. Ah, Jack?” Ianto smiles back and gestures with the file in his hand. “I could… use your help in the archives.” He nods imperceptibly and continues on his way, sure that Jack will be following.

A few paces behind, Jack turns back. “Gwen? Just put me down for all of the above.”

* * *


End file.
